Help Me Find My Way
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Tsukiko Katō transferred to Ouran with her past gnawing at her. The host club finds out how talented she is once presented with an instrument, and do all they can to open up to her. But what happens when she turns out to be Tamaki's cousin? OC x Kaoru!
1. Chapter 1

_**Character Profile:**_

_**Name: Tsukiko Katō**_

_**Meaning : Tsukiko- "Moon Child."**_

_**Age : Seventeen.**_

_**Hair : Described in Story.**_

_**Length :Described in Story.**_

_**Eyes : Described in Story.**_

_**Skin : Described in Story.**_

_**Personality : Keeps to herself, loves all instruments, likes quiet, reads a lot, surpsises people in life changing ways.**_

_**Relation : Mika Saitō (Maid).**_

_

* * *

_

The Girl by the Window

Haruhi walked into their first class, flanked by the overly mischevious, flame haired twins. There had been talk around the school about a new student, female, and some even said they'd seen her in the office a few days previously. The rumor going around was that she was beautiful, and the American _Disney Princesses _were practically nothing compared to her, said some.

Haruhi highly doubted it, though. Ouran High School's student body wasn't the brightest of all. Haruhi predicted about eighty precent of the student body just came to school for A) The Host Club B) Because they have nothing better to do, or C) "Their Parents, like, _force _them!".

"Class," The teacher drawled in a lazy voice, shifting through papers on her desk. No one _appeared _to hear her and everyone kept on socializing. "Class. Class! _Class!_"

Finally, all heads whipped around. Some expressions held exasperation for the teacher interrupting their conversations. Others looked as if they were going to laugh at the high octave, and some had big, bulging eyes at the teacher.

The teacher smoothed her skirt; skillfully dodging the glances she felt her class throwing her every which way. "Ahem, as you know, we have a new student coming here today." The whole class immediately turned their attention to her, and she inwardly smirked. "Treat her right." The teacher turned to the door and said loud enough for someone on the other side of the school to hear, "Come in, Tsukiko!"

All eyes were glued to the figure that exceeded the rumors about her looks.

_Tsukiko... That's a pretty name... _Haruhi thought thoughtfully. She glanced amusedly at her class mates. The boys were staring in awe and the girls seemed to be either silently fuming or staring rudely.

Tsukiko stood before them in a boy's uniform. Her hair was so blonde; you almost swore you saw silver streaks in it. It ran down her back, and her eyes were captivating. They were a smokey aquamarine, and around the pupil was an almost invisible ring of lime green. Everyone was silent as her full lips parted, not even creasing her fair, pale skin, and she spoke in a soft, gentle tone.

"Hello, I am Tsukiko Katō. Thank you for welcoming me into your school." She said, without quirking a smile. Haruhi raised an eye brow at her name. It meant "moon child". Haruhi pondered why that was her name. Did the parents know of the meaning?

"Class, any questions for Miss Katō?" The teacher asked, sounding almost relieved.

Hands shot into the air, putting sling-shots to shame.

"Ah, yes, Miss Watanabe?" The teacher pointed to a girl with short, frizzy flaming red hair and bright green eyes that couldn't help but stand out.

"Are your parents famous?" She blurted rudely.

_Really? Who askes a new student if their parents are famous? Are these rich people really that thick? _Haruhi thought with an irritated edge. Only here for a minute and people were already poking for gossip.

"Yes," Tsukiko answered blandly. "They were very admired people."

A slight silence spread through the room. The class was waiting for Tsukiko to tell them who they were, but she just stood there, awaiting the next question.

"Erm..." The red haired girl continued akwardly. "Uh, who were they, then?"

Tsukiko looked the girl dead in the eyes. "My parents were very skilled, in many ways. But I do not feel comfertable talking about them much, yet."

Sensing someone would ask why, she added, "I have no further comments on that matter."

A boy raised his hand, and it almost seemed his hand would pop out of its socket. "Excuse me, but, um-"

The stuttering boy's question was interrupted by the intercom cutting in absentmindedly.

"Tsukiko Katō, please report to the office at once."

Tsukiko looked up at the loud speaker, and shot a glance at the class, the teacher, then the class again.

"Nice meeting you all," She murmured, walking swiftly and gracefully out the door.

The class immediately errupted into fervid murmurs and when the teacher's attempts failed miserably to quiet the class down, she pulled out a stack of papers, and put ear plugs in her ears, starting to grade the papers.

The twins whipped around to look at Haruhi. The girl sighed, "Interesting character we have here, eh?"

"Yes, quite-" Kaoru began.

"-Peculiar." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the twins. But she did let her eyes wander out the window as the twins discussed the new girl becoming an "Interesting new toy", end quote.

The clouds rolled bissfully through the sky, completely ignoring the world they soared absently over.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile...

Tsukiko sighed and wandered the halls pointlessly.

"'Go and explore the school, Tsukiko!'" She quoted the headmaster, remembering how he had looked at her. Like she was unique, or special. She'd been told she was beautiful, and talented with a piano, and blessed with a voice that was worth more than gold, but did she care? Did she even get close to caring about any of that? _No_. Her parents had died a tragic death not even a year ago, and even with that length of time was she yet ready to accept it.

"Oh, Father, Mother," She sighed pointlessly. "Why aren't you here? I hate this school. It's so boring- nothing will be worth paying all that money. Why did you choose _this _school?"

She walked past a door, but the fancy plaque caught her eye.

_The Third Music Room._

Tsukiko inwardly gaped, but refused to show emotion.

_Who needs three music rooms? Even in a school this big and, ugh, _pink_, they've got too many! _Tsukiko thought disapprovingly.

But nontheless, she pushed open the doors carefully, and gasped, despite herself.

It was empty, yes, but it didn't matter if it were full of people. Tsukiko's eyes zeroed in on a beautiful, charcoal black piano. Its glossy surface reflected the room, and being black, it blended into the shadows. But that didn't matter to Tsukiko. It could've been invisible, and she'd be able to locate it in a snap.

She hurried over to it and ran her fingers across the top of the keys hesitantly. Would anyone mind?

_No, they've got this for a reason, of course they wouldn't mind! _A little voice told her, and she felt extreemly stupid, sitting down at the piano and tapping a few keys, warming up.

She played a soft melody her mother had taught her, but soon stopped. She couldn't bear the pain tugging at her heart, threatening to split it open. It had already been broken, yet she didn't believe it couldn't be broken more than once.

She remembered a song she's heard on the radio that morning, and tried playing it.

The room was so silent; she closed her eyes and imagined she was surrounded by nothing. It was just her and the piano. The music seemed to flow through her veins and travel from her finger tips onto the beautiful instrument.

Her lips parted and she began to sing softly and quietly.

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

A soft smile played on her lips as she got lost in the music.

You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard

She was oblivious to the seven people who entered the already open door.

If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side

Her listeners watched in awe as her eyes closed and she struck the keys gently.

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

Tsukiko didn't wan't to trust anyone. No one would be abe to get to her, and she made sure of that.

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

She silenced her voice, breathing heavier than normal. Tears threatened her, teasing her. But she refused to show the pain welling up inside her, breaking her from the inside.

Slowly, claps filled the room, and Tsukiko spun, jumping off the piano bench in surprise.

Her guests watched in half amusement and half surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know this was an occupied space..." She murmured akwardly, gathering her bag and running out of the room. She heard the people call her name a few times before giving up.

Her cheeks were flushed furiously, and she was squeezing her eyes shut while running at the fastest pace she could manage.

_Those people... They saw me play... I bet they hated it. God, I shouldn't have played in the first place! _

But not even Tsukiko could deny the rush of joy she had felt when her voice could be used freely, instead of being used to make impressions on people she would never care about. She couldn't shut away the pure happiness in her soul as she recalled her finger tips on the piano keys' soft surface.

She had vowed not to play that indescribable instrument after her parents died. They had been the ones to teach her most of it. Her past was dark, her present was blurry, and her future was a flurry of white, not yet experianced.

_

* * *

_

At the Host Club

"Who was she?" Tamaki asked, still staring at the piano in pleasure. "Do any of you know her?"

"Milord, she's the new student." Kaoru piped up, and Hikaru appeared next to him.

"Made quite an impression on us." He snickered with his twin.

Tamaki sighed dramatically and sluggishly dragged himself over to Kyoya, who was uncaringly typing on his laptop. **(A/N: Oh, the Irony!) **

"Moooooother!" Tamaki whined. "Who is she?"

Kyoya paused his typing to shoot Tamaki a stioc filled glance, which was lost behind the glint of his glasses. "Tsukiko Katō. Her parents, Chiyo and HiroyukiKatō, were professional musicians in America, Brazil, and Italy. They originated from Japan, and died in a plane crash. Their daughter, Tsukiko, was in the plane and survived with minor injuries- cuts, bruises, a few broken ribs... Tsukiko didn't answer to the press, and was left in the maid's care."

The Host Club was silent, thinking about the girl and her past. But one certain Host was staring at the piano, the image of Tsukiko at it, playing with a blissful look on her face.

That certain host member was brought back to the present by his twin's voice.

"Kaoru? Its time to open the club." Hikaru shook his shoulder. Kaoru looked up and nodded, getting ready for squealing girls to come bursting through the door.

* * *

**_Yaaaaay! I like it. _**

**_The song featured is Jennette McCurdey's "Homeless Heart". I was listening to it, and it reminded me of this type of character, so I wrote this. I am definitely going to add on, but heres something I want to say. _**

**_Jennette sang this song in memoryof Cody Waters, who suffered from Cancer. I do not know if he passed away or not, but may Lord Bless Cody, his family, and his friends. _**

**_Thank you for reading this._**

**_R&R._**

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**At the Katō houshold**_

Tsukiko thrust open the door to the house and leapt up the stairs, ignoring the worried maid. She ran into her room and slammed the door, leaning against it. She slid down to the floor and put her forehead in her hands.

A small knock could be heard from the other side of Tsukiko's door, and she instantly felt bad for ignoring her maid. She stood, brushed herself off, and opened the door a small amount.

"Miss Katō?" The maid asked softly. "Are you quite alright?"

Tsukiko opened the door all the way and smiled warmly at Mika Saitō, her maid.

"I'm fine, Mika, I promise." Tsukiko's smile was as convincing as if you'd seen the truth its self.

"Good, good, because, you know, you have an important meeting with the agent tonight." Mika said hurridly, peeking into Tsukiko's room. "Have you prepared? You need your dress, and you need make up. Your hair needs to be dome, and-"

"I understand your worry, but I have my outfit at Mrs. Hitachiin's home." Tsukiko turned back into her room and lay on the bed.

"You mean the fashon designer? That Mrs. Hitachiin?" Mika asked in awe.

Tsukiko nodded, and Mika came over to her. She sat on the bed and ruffled Tsukiko's hair.

"Okay, I'll leave you to get ready to go over to Mrs. Hitachiin's house. But be ready in twenty minutes, we're on a somewhat tight schedule." Mika got up, leaving Tsukiko to prepare in peace.

Tsukiko heaved a sigh and changed out of the boy uniform. Why did she wear a boy uniform instead of a girl's? The boy uniform was simply made up of a blazer, black pants, and black shoes. She did not care for a big, hulking yellow dress that put clowns to shame. Too frilly, too girly, and much too _yellow_.

Her maid had mentioned an agent meeting, which was normal for Tsukiko. Normally, it would be something like, "Will you perform at my uncle's wedding?" Or "Would you be an opening act?" You know things like that. Or maybe you don't. Oh well.

Tsukiko slipped on a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt. She flouned down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her maid was working tirelessly.

"Mika, I'm leaving." Tsukiko said, and Mika turned. She scoffed.

"Here," She said, walking to the closet by the door. Mika pulled out a maroon hoodie. "It's supposed to get cold about the time your meeting is over."

Tsukiko sighed and started to protest, but her maid looked at her seriously. "Please? This is for your health, Miss. Katō."

Tsukiko sighed again before pulling the hoodie over her head. "Your welcome." She said. Mika giggled happily and shooed her out the door.

"Be good to the agent, Miss. Katō. Remember, you need the money, too." Mika called as Tsukiko climbed into the limo and drove away.

_**At the Hitachiin houshold **_

"Mother, you still haven't told us who you will be treating tonight!" Kaoru whined. Hikaru nodded vigerously.

"I don't have time for that!" Mrs. Hitachiin said tensley. "She'll be here any minute, and I still don't know where her dress went!"

"Oh, you mean _that _dress?" Hikaru pointed to the one hanging up near the make up section of the house.

"Ah, yes, thank you Hikaru." She huffed exasperatedly.

Hikaru pouted. "I'm not Hikaru, I'm _Kaoru_!"

"Don't mess with my mind tonight! This girl is very popular in Italy, Brazil, and even _America! _I can't mess this one up, boys." She said, waggling a finger in front of their faces.

"Brazil, Italy-" Hikaru stared, shooting his brother a stunned gaze.

"- And America?" Kaoru finished.

"You don't think..." Hikaru's eyes flickered to the door.

"... Is it Tsukiko Katō?" Kaoru whispered. The twins both jumped in sync when the door bell rang.

Their mother rushed to the door, and smoothed her clothes while she was oblivious to the twins, who were sneaking upstairs.

Mrs. Hitachiin opened the door, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hello. You must be Miss Katō."

"Yes, but call me Tsukiko. I get enough of the 'Miss Katō', just in general." Tsukiko said flashing a fake yet heartwarming smile.

"Alright, Tsukiko." Mrs. Hitachiin said almost hesitantly. She guided Tsukiko into their home, and over to where her dress was. "Here it is! You like?"

Tsukiko examined it closely. A beautiful, silk down that led down to the floor once she picked it up off the bed. The sleeves made it to her elbows then flared out in a turquoise dance. The neckline was cut into a V-neck, with a small, dark blue flower dangling from the far right in the waist line. Tsukiko turned to Mrs. Hitachiin –who was silently praying the famous Tsukiko would approve- and smiled widely. Kaoru –who was hiding upstairs, yet in a space they could watch the scene unfold- felt like his heart was running a marathon, just after seeing her smile like that.

"I love it, Mrs. Hitachiin!" Tsukiko draped the dress over her arm. "You are real talented, if I may say so myself. If you don't mind, I'd like to put it on now, if that is alright with you?"

"O-of course! There is a fitting room down the hall, second door to the right." Mrs. Hitachiin stuttered happily. Once Tsukiko disappeared behind the door, Mrs. Hitachiin breathed out a sigh and sat on the ped, putting a hand to her forehead.

A few minutes later, Tsukiko flitted out of the room, walking gracefully over to where Mrs. Hitachiin was preparing make up and such. The dress danced around Tsukiko, the bottom of the dress sashaying, nearly touching the floor, but covering her feet almost completely.

"Mrs. Hitachiin." Tsukiko tapped her shoulder lightly. Said person jumped and spun, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Tsukiko! You look gorgeous!" Mrs. Hitachiin started to smooth the hair on Tsukiko's head, but decided against it, thinking _I'll make it perfect after I do make up! _

"Thank you, but we're not done yet." Tsukiko smiled and sat in the chair in front of a mirror as Mrs. Hitachiin pulled out a lip stick purse.

_She's got a whole bag of lip stick? Holy cow.... _Tsukiko thought in mild amusement as Mrs. Hitachiin dabbed a crimson red lip stick on her full lips.

"So who is escorting you there? A friend?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked conversationally. Tuskiko repressed a sigh.

"I'm escorting myself." Tuskiko said simply.

Mrs. Hitachiin paused putting the eye shadow on her to look at her in surprise. "You don't have security, even? What if something happens?"

"I can handle it on my own. I'm used to it being that way." Tsukiko's expression remained impassive, but irritation was slowly bubbling in her soul.

Mrs. Hitachiin stared at her in sadness, but continued her work.

About an hour later, Mrs. Hitachiin stepped back to examine her beatufil work. Anyone would say Tsukiko was a goddess at first sight.

Kaoru was speechless, and even Hikaru was gaping. Tsukiko smiled at Mrs. Hitachiin and bowed.

"Thank you, I'm going to look fantastic at the resteraunt tonight. How much would you like? I only have three hundred yen on me right now, I'm sorry."

"Oh, my! No, no! Dear, this will only cost thirty yen," Mrs. Hitachiin said, taking the thirty yen from the younger girl.

"I appreciate this a lot, Mrs. Hitachiin." Tsukiko flashed a brilliant smile, taking the eavesdropping Kaoru breathless.

Before Tsukiko disappeared behind the door to leave, Mrs. Hitachiin called out, "Be careful and good luck, Tsukiko!"

Tsukiko looked back with an awe struck expression which soon turned to gratitude. "Thanks!"

Tsukiko slipped out the door and bolted to her car. She seated herself in the limo and gave her limo driver the directions to the resteraunt.

They arrived at the resteraunt and Tsukiko managed not to gape. Lights were hung around every visible corner of every visible border around the windows and the door. There was a top deck, and people in fancy clothing were sipping martinis and such.

_The bar... _She thought. For some reason, she felt more comfertable once she had a good perspective of the places she went.

Her eyes wandered around the resteraunt, and she saw mostly couples happily drinking and eating fancy food.

_This agent seems big on appearance.... _

She walked in and paused at the host's desk slash podium thing. The hostess looked up and planted a smile on her face. "Hello! Welcome!" _**(A/N: Okay, don't hate me, but I couldn't think of a resteraunt name! Aaaah!) **_

"The Katō party of two please," Tsukiko smiled at her and she nodded, typing a few keys on her computor before looking at her quizically.

"I have a Katō party of three. No two here, though."

"Oh, then that's it." Tsukiko said confidently. Maybe he invited a guest?

The hostess lead her over to a table with two people already there, their backs to Tsukiko and the hostess. The hostess gave me a menu and bowed her head. "Enjoy."

At the sudden word, the two people turned around and stood up, meeting Tsukiko's height. Tsukiko once again held back a fit of gaping rudeness as she stared at her reservers.

_No, no, no! _That was the only thing going through her mind as she stared at the two people standing in front of her.

"You've grown so much," Her Grandmother said emotionlessly. Her Grandfather nodded in agreement.

The two people who Tsukiko hated more than anything were standing in front of her.

_I would bet my bento they were here to take me in, _she thought with a mental scowl.

They had custody of her now. But that wasn't a good thing.

How did she know that?

Just a hunch.


End file.
